Sore
by yasha21
Summary: One Shot. Inu and Kagome think about their feelings for eachother and will hopefully finally share their feelings. R & R please.


Sore

Inuyasha was in his usual place somewhere in a tree watching over Kagome, making sure that she was always safe. He loved her, he knew it now but he didn't know how to tell her, he wanted to tell her. He was almost sure that she loved him as well so that wasn't the problem. The problem was making it special for her he wanted everything prefect. She was always talking about "the mood" and after many trips spying on her while she was talking to Sango he finally knew that "the mood" was. He had managed to get the group to agree to split up so he and Kagome would be alone for a week supposedly searching for more jewel shards.

Inuyasha was deep in thought when he suddenly noticed that Kagomes scent had changed, she was awake and had been for quite some time.

'why is she awake, it's barely morning' Inuyasha thought.

_You've been awake all morning_

_Wanting to tell me something_

_I know you are…_

Kagome had been awake for a while, part of the time she had been watching Inuyasha but when she saw his ears move she knew that he had sensed something, so she turned back around. She had been thinking how to tell Inuyasha that she love him. She was worried about what he would say, doesn't he still love Kikyou?

Kagome had resolved to tell Inuyasha sometime during their trip, now that they would be alone together for the next week she knew this would be her best chance. She was worried and scared about what he would say what if he hated her?

_Scared_

Inuyasha hopped down from his place in the tree and slowly crept toward Kagome, as he drew closer he could tell that she became more frightened. He stopped.

"Kagome, why are you scared of me?" He asked.

Kagome gasped, 'I forgot he would be able to tell by my scent, shit…. Well I guess now's a good as later.'

She turned over in her sleeping bag and looked at Inuyasha, He was crouched down and his ears were pressed close to his head, he looked so sad.

'I thought she knew that I would never hurt her. She does so then why is she so scared of me today? She knows that she can tell me anything.' He thought. 'She knows that I promised to always be by her side, I will always take care of her. She means everything to me now.'

Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something." He just sat there.

"Iloveyou"

You can tell me anything 

_I wouldn't care_

_You know that ill always be there_

_Right by your side_

_No matter what_

_No matter what_

"I know you love Kikyou, but I have to say that I am almost happy when I have to bandage you up because it means that there is at least something I can do that she can't. It means that I get a chance to take care of you. It means I get to be near you."

_Consciously enjoy_

_Every ache and sore_

She quickly squinted her not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

_You can tell me everything _

_I wouldn't care_

_You know that I'll always be there_

_Right by your side_

_No matter what_

_No matter what_

_They say_

He sat there shocked. She said she loved him, it made him feel so much better hearing her say it instead of hearing Miroku or Sango tell him. He quickly lunged forward and pulled Kagome into his lap. He felt her shock, but before she could say anything he said "_You can tell me everything, I wouldn't care, You know that I'll always be there, Right by your side, No matter what"_

He then leaned down and kissed her, it was quick, but was not lacking in anything. It was perfect.

_You can tell me everything_

_I wouldn't care_

_You know that I'll always be there_

_Right by your side_

_No matter what _

_No matter what_

_Consciously enjoy_

_Every ache and sore_

_Consciously enjoy_

_Every ache of yours_

After the kiss he looked down at Kagome, her tears had changed they were no longer sad and depressed, but happy tears. Inuyasha quickly leaped back into the tree holding Kagome close.

"Go back to sleep Kagome, I'll be here" Inuyasha told her. She snuggled back into Inuyasha and closed her eyes, Inuyasha watching the whole time.

-so what does everyone think? Is it wonderful? Maybe, as far as my writing goes it actually pretty good. The song is by Wintersleep called Sore. They are one of my favorite bands.

I hope you all enjoyed the one shot. Please review, even a short one is nice. And if you insist on being mean and flaming then you can do that too.

Yasha21


End file.
